Kiwibeast
EU: €4.99 UK: £3.99 TR: ₺12.99 PL: 20,66zł SG: $5.98 BR: R$10.00 AU: $7.99 CZ: CZK129.00 ID: Rp75,000 |costume1 = Kiwibeast's Costume 1 HD |costume2 = Kiwibeast's Costume 2 HD |flavor text = "I like to keep an even keel," says Kiwibeast. "But zombies... oooh... zombies make me so mad! And when I get mad... RARRRRRGGG!" }} Kiwibeast is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, released with the 5.1 update. It is the first premium plant released not based on any world or event. It creates shockwaves by bouncing, hurting every zombie around it, similarly to Phat Beet. Once its health becomes lower, it grows larger, increasing its damage, as well as its shockwave radius. When it grows from one stage to another, it will send zombies back two tiles away if they are eating it. Origins Kiwibeast is based on the fruit called the kiwifruit. Its appearance is simply a nod to the second part of its name, "beast". Almanac entry Chinese version Overview Kiwibeast absorbs 2000 DPS and its appearance changes at 300 and 1000 damage per shot, before finally being eaten at 2000 DPS. Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed with Plant Food, Kiwibeast will grow to its last stage (If it wasn't at that stage) and deal massive damage in a 5x5 area around it. Enforce-mint effect When boosted by Enforce-mint, Kiwibeast will do an additional 175 DPS regardless of its stage, and its plant food effect will do an additional 800 DPS. Level upgrade Level Upgrade Costumed It now stuns the nearest zombie during its Plant Food effect. Strategies Kiwibeast can be considered a better version of Endurian or Pea-nut, as it is defensive, and deals a wider area of effect damage. Avoid relying on Kiwibeast as the only offensive plant without Aloe, since it can easily be eaten by other zombies, even though its maximum stage can deal massive damage. Kiwibeasts are best used when paired with Aloe so that Kiwibeasts can be healed after damage from some zombies. They have a great advantage against groups of Zombie Chickens and Ice Weasels, killing them in one hit. It is a very bad idea to use this against Explorer Zombies when their torch is lit, since their torch can easily burn it without eating it. This also goes for zombies such as Barrel Roller Zombie and Pianist Zombie. Mecha-Football Zombie and Punk Zombie can move this plant without getting damaged, so it is not a good idea to use this plant when they're around. Its greatest weakness are zombies that can render it useless, such as Wizard Zombie and Octo Zombie (it will retain its stage when freed). Combining this plant with Sweet Potato or Garlic can be a great combination, that way the zombies will be attracted to the Sweet Potatoes and can walk alongside Kiwibeasts dealing damage, which remain safe from being eaten. However, in order to fully maximize the usage of this strategy, the Kiwibeast must grow to full size first, which may take some time to set up. Planting Spikeweeds and Spikerocks for more damage near a combination of Kiwibeast and Sweet Potato is also helpful. This is also useful when it is in its maximum stage and with an Aloe to heal it. In Endless Zones, Kiwibeasts should be planted very early on in the level, so that they have time to get eaten by zombies. They can do incredible amounts of damage to hordes in their strongest phase, which can make them a prime pickup. Just be careful of zombies that can ignore them, such as Explorer Zombies or Bug Zombies and it's variants. Kiwibeasts also work well with Tile Turnips, since their Plant Food effect is very powerful, and can wipe out even the strongest of zombies at close range. Gallery Trivia *Regardless of what stage it was in when defeated, Intensive Carrot will always revive the Kiwibeast to its on-planting stage. The same applies to Potato Mine, Pea Pod, Sun-shroom, Strawburst, Primal Potato Mine, Escape Root and Dazey Chain. *Its second costume is very similar to Bombegranate's second costume with only a difference in color. See also *Phat Beet *Gloom-shroom Category:Premium plants Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Offensive and defensive plants Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Super-Rare plants (Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese version) Category:Monthly special plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Immobilizing plants